39 Clues Dare Show of Epic Proportions Of Epicness
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: I looked for 39 Clues dare shows, NOTHING! And before the Big Bang where your head is right now, there was NOTHING Invader Zim fans;P  T for Nyxie and Sammi's lang. and I know some dares will be nasty. REMEMBER: any1 can send in dares even nonmemebers!


**(A/n) Yes, yes I know I should be working on other stuff, but when I looked up '39 Clues dare show' NOTHING POPPED UP! SO here's the first one where my favorite OCs are in play, for IZ and 39 Clues! If you've read my OTHER dare show then you'll know who Fred is! I don't own the 39 Clues, just the idea and this apple I'm eating! Enjoy chicos and chicas!**

"Hello people of ... whatever this is!" Sammi Cahill walked out from behind a curtain. She had short spiky bright red hair (like fire red), jade eyes, tan skin, light colored freckles, a dark green spaghetti strap shirt, dark green cargoes, no shoes, an onyx necklace and a pierced navel. She was most likely Asian.

"Hey! Where the fucking hell am I?" A girl with green skin, black bug-like eyes, a black tunic-like article of clothing, black leggings, combat boots, and curly-box antennae stormed out.

"This is a dare show." Sammi said simply.

"...Another one? Please tell me I'm not the host!" She pleaded.

"No. I'm the host."

"THANK IRK!" The female smiled, showing off zipper teeth.

"What's your name anyways?" Sammi asked.

"Onyx, but everyone calls me Nyx."

"OR NYXIE!" A dirty blonde suddenly was about three centimeters from Onyx's head. She had grayish blue eyes, braces, a pink/white jacket, a blue shirt, tight blue jeans and white sneakers.

"AH! Kat! Quit DOING that!" Nyx screamed, eye twitching.

"That's what I say all the time!" Another girl strode out from the red curtain.

"Great there's MORE of them!" Samantha muttered.

"Heard that!" Nyx sang.

"I am offended by that statement and am going to say that I am the only SANE one here!" The new girl exclaimed. She had brown hair with blonde streaks, large glasses, green t-shirt, jean shorts, blue Converse, changing eye color, tan skin, and braces. "I'm Dakota but most everyone calls me Kota."

"Well, my name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammi." The host introduced herself to her utterly insane co-hosts. "FRED!"

"Fred is epic..." Kat commented.

A boys with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and donning beachwear pulled a random lever and the whole 39 Clues cast fell from the ceiling.

"What is this?" Fiske asked, looking around.

"A dare show. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sammi replied

"WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT THE ULIMATE NINJA LORD HERE?" Dan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't think yelling at our captors will do anything, dweeb." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Where are we?" Sinead asked, looking around.

"I have NO idea!" Kota replied, grinning.

"O-kay then..." Sinead looked at the girl strangely. "Who are you guys?"

"Well, you know me. That's Kat," Sammi pointed to the blonde girl. "And that's Kota," Sammi gestured towards the brunette. "And there's Nyx." She finished nodding to the green skinned girl.

"HOLA!" Nellie yelled.

"Nice outfit." Nyx commented.

"Why are you green, yo?" Jonah asked, using his gangsta lingo.

"I'm from the planet Irk, and my race is Irken. My idiotic brother is hell-bent on taking over the world. I am just happy he's not here..." Nyx said, looking around. "Answer all your questions?"

Jonah nodded.

"Well we were just TAKEN from our world and thrown here because of wwB." Kat informed.

"Who?" Ned asked.

"watermelonwafflesBISCUITS. The creator of this place and of Nyx, Kat, and me." Kota answered. "So who are you guys?"

"Well," Sammi looked at her fellow Cahills. "That's Sinead, Ted, and Ned." She said, pointing at the trio. "That's Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton." She nodded towards the Holt siblings. "That's Amy, Dan and Nellie." Sammi pointed towards the three. "That's Natalie and Ian." She looked at the Kabra siblings. "That's Irina, Alistair, Fiske and William." She pointed towards the adults.

"_Mrrp_." Said a... thing from the floor.

"Oh, and that's Saladin." Sammi held the cat up.

"Yo, you forgot me!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Sammi had a poisonous look on her face. Her jade green eyes scrunched with anger. "That's Jonah."

"You still hate me?"

"Yes." The redhead stuck her jaw out defiantly.

A redhead like Sammi exploded out from behind the stage.

"Sorry... I'm late... had... to... RUN!" The girl panted.

"Whatever, Sapphire!" Sammi rolled her eyes.

Sapphire looked almost exactly like Samantha did. The only exception was she donned all blue and a sapphire necklace.

"Who are they?" Sapphire pointed to the three Invader Zim OCs. "Oh and for the record, i also go by Fie. Don't ask why."

"Oh that's Kat, Kota and Nyx." Sammi pointed to each girl as she said the name.

"Why is Nyx green?"

"I'm from Irk, I'm Irken, my stoopid brother is fucking hell-bent on taking over the Earth. MUST I EXPLAIN THAT TO EVERYONE?" She slammed her hands down on a table that appeared during her explanation, and her eye started to twitch. The whole 39 Clues cast backed away from her.

"Wise choice." Kota whispered to the cast. Kat on the other hand, went right behind Onyx, smiled a creeperish smile and got_ real_ close to her head. Nyx swatted her without looking behind.

"WHOA!" Dan screamed. "EPIC NINJA SKILLS!"

"Um, thanks?" Nyx raised an invisible eyebrow, making one eye appear larger than the other.

"That's Dan's way of saying that was cool." Amy explained.

"Siblings?" Nyx asked. Amy nodded. "My bro's a spazz too. But he's a green spazz... and he has access to weaponry..."

"Dan doesn't."

"Good. Keep it that way!"

"Nyxie!" Kota exclaimed in mock surprise. "You're having a _civil_ conversation with a human that's not me!"

"Yes, yes. Hey... DON'T CALL ME NYXIE!" She roared.

"You don't mind when_ Dib_ calls you that!"

"Yes I do. HAS EVERYONE GONE MAD?" Nyx's eye began to twitch again as she slammed her hands on the table again.

"Where is that coming from?" Alistair wondered.

"THAT'S NYX'S SLAMMIN' TABLE!" Kat yelled, suddenly right next to him.

"I love these guys!" Dan exclaimed. Natalie began to take out her dart gun. When she had it out fully, something snatched it out of her hands. Nyx had it, smiling, with her lethal teeth. "Ah, ah, ah." The Irken shook her head.

Dan looked at Nyx. "SHE IS A NINJA!"

"Well, I guess now I've created a monster..." Sammi looked at the people surrounding her and she shrugged. "I guess I'm just as crazy. Leave dares people! Review, review, review! Bye for now."

**(A/n) You heard Sammi right? She will be featured in my 39 Clues fic, coming soon. Don't worry I will be working on other crap! Like the next chapter for Hamilton's Nickname Incident. I'm a bit stuck for Sinead's nickname of Sinead Starbucks. LEAVE DARES, TRUTHS, TORTURES, CHALLENGES, anything! And anything but sex is allowed. I refuse to type that. I just do!**


End file.
